LEADERSHIP, PLANNING, AND EVALUATION ? SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The CCSG senior leadership comprises The University of Texas MD Anderson Cancer Center president and principal investigator, Dr. Peter Pisters; vice president for Translational Research and deputy director, Dr. Robert Bast; chief scientific officer ad interim, Dr. Giulio Draetta; associate director, Cancer Prevention and Population Sciences, Dr. Ernie Hawk; associate director, Clinical and Interdisciplinary Research, Dr. George Wilding; associate director, Clinical Research Administration, Dr. Aman Buzdar; associate director, Cancer Health Disparities and Community Outreach, Dr. Lorna McNeill; associate director, Career Enhancement, Dr. Michelle Barton; and associate director, CCSG Administration, Dr. Alan McClelland. As president of MD Anderson, Dr. Pisters has authority over all aspects of the institution, providing vision and ultimate oversight for all clinical, research, education, and prevention activities. The CCSG Executive Committee includes all senior CCSG leaders and is chaired by Dr. Pisters, ensuring alignment between the overall institutional leadership structure and that of the CCSG. MD Anderson uses several external and internal review mechanisms for planning and evaluation to develop and improve the cancer center. Funding from the CCSG supports an External Advisory Board (EAB), consisting of 34 distinguished scientific advisors that meets annually to provide advice to Dr. Pisters, CCSG senior leadership, CCSG program leaders, and CCSG shared resource directors. The EAB reviews research programs and shared resources to 1) evaluate their productivity, excellence, and alignment with institutional goals; 2) identify gaps in scientific expertise or capabilities and suggest options for closing these gaps; 3) consider new programs or restructuring of existing programs; 4) assist in recruiting outstanding faculty to the institution; and 5) evaluate the extent of collaboration among basic scientists, translational/clinical scientists, and population-based investigators, recommending actions to enhance interactivity among these 3 groups. Mechanisms for internal review of research programs, shared resources, and research planning include program retreats; clinical research protocol and concept reviews; presentations by program leaders and shared resource directors to the CCSG Executive Committee and to other leadership groups, including the Community of Chairs meeting of all department chairs; and meetings of center leadership with program leaders. Surveys, focus groups, and user committees have also reviewed each shared resource during the current grant period. As a prelude to updating MD Anderson's Strategic Plan, several Operational Priority task forces have been charged with defining and implementing specific near-term actions of immediate importance to the MD Anderson mission. Although the operational priorities do not represent a strategic plan, the focus on these priorities has established a foundation on which the strategic plan will be developed over the coming year.